Mirror,Mirror
by Azreal Llywen
Summary: Fuuma's wish finally comes true with the help of a magic mirror. Graphic Yaoi implications. Be forewarned


Mirror, Mirror  
  
By: Azreal Llywen(  
  
X fanfic  
  
  
  
[Intro…]  
  
Fuuma sighed in his chair thinking of all the past memories he left behind. Even though he knows he had gone through massive transformation, there is still a voice inside that keeps on haunting him, voices from his previous identity, his humanity that somehow lived and reminded him of his true self beyond "Kamui" of dragons of the earth but as Fuuma Monou. He smoothed his hair with his hands and thought sometimes he missed his old self like the time he lived a normal life with his family and he could be with his dear friend Kamui Shirou. How he wish he could bring it back even for a short while before the judgment day happens. But he knew it couldn't be because destiny was foreordained for them. Suddenly he saw a package that he never thought was there. It was very big and seemed valuable. Fuuma read the label attached to it. It was from Kanoe saying her appreciation to Fuuma for compromising with her. Fuuma quickly opened the box. It was some kind of heavy brass antique. He opened the brass covering and saw a mirror. He hanged it on the wall near the throne.  
  
"Now there's something to improve the view around." He chuckled a little but when he turned around, he felt energy coming from the mirror.  
  
"What do you wish to see?" Said a strange voice.  
  
"Who's there?" Fuuma tried to find the source of the voice.  
  
"Over here by the mirror." Fuuma discovered the mirror was talking back.  
  
"You can talk?" Fuuma saw his own reflection take form.  
  
"As much as you can." Now his reflection was the one talking back.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"Why, I am the mirror of truth! Didn't you read the inscription?"  
  
"What inscription?"  
  
"Look again in the package."  
  
Fuuma dug in the package again and saw a note inside it. There, Fuuma read about the mirror of truth along with its instructions.  
  
"So you can show me anything I want?"  
  
"As long as you say the right words."  
  
"Okay then show me the dragons of the heaven."  
  
The mirror showed various images of the dragons of the heaven. After that, it focused itself on Kamui.  
  
"I take it he is the one you wish to see." Fuuma came closer to the mirror gazing at Kamui.  
  
[Why don't I like the girl (boy) I see, the one who's standing right in front of me?]  
  
"However did you know?"  
  
"I was made for those means."  
  
Kamui was in the bathroom replacing the bandages of his injuries he got from a fight with his other 'harbinger' self.  
  
"Why Fuuma? Why did you do this?"  
  
Kamui slid his forehead on the mirror looking down which was reflected back at Fuuma's place. Fuuma placed his hand on Kamui's reflection as if he was really touching his face.  
  
"I'm sorry Kamui. I didn't mean too. If only we haven't fought on opposing sides."  
  
"So you really like this boy?" the mirror spoke.  
  
"Yes perhaps I do. But it is impossible for it to happen."  
  
"Nothing is impossible in this world master Fuuma."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Did you know other than I can give you visions I can also grant whishes? All you have to do is ask."  
  
"Really? Then I desire that Kamui will choose to be one with the dragons of the earth and none of the dragons of the earth shall resist."  
  
"Very well but you have to accept there are limitations."  
  
"Limitations?"  
  
"Yes. My power isn't strong enough so this will only last for three days. After that he will regain his own consciousness and everything will return as it was."  
  
"I see. No matter please carry on with it. It shall be no obstacle for me."  
  
"Why is it so?"  
  
"I shall be with Kamui for three days then we shall both destroy the earth before your spell ended and he will have no other option but to start again with me."  
  
"Very clever. I wish you may succeed with your plan."  
  
"Oh I will."  
  
"It is settled then. Tomorrow, he will come to you with brand new perspectives. I assure you he will follow your every desire as if it was his own."  
  
"Isn't this convenient!"  
  
The following day began. Yuzuriha and Arashi was cooking breakfast and Sorata helped in fixing the table.  
  
"Kamui breakfast is ready!" Sorata's voice rang through Kamui's room.  
  
Kamui came down the stairs with a cold glare meeting his friends.  
  
"Look Kamui I made you your favorite meal this morning." Yuzuriha said cheerfully.  
  
"I don't care." Kamui grunted angrily as he took his seat at the table.  
  
"You don't like the food Kamui?" Arashi spoke.  
  
"Oh I don't know, yes!"  
  
"Whoa! Look who woke up at the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Sorata joked.  
  
"Will you just shut up!"  
  
"What the heck is your problem?" Yuzuriha said finally getting annoyed by The Kamui he wasn't used to.  
  
"It's you okay! I'm sick of living with you, I'm sick of taking all this misery, finally I'm sick of protecting this damned earth which is supposed to be condemned a long time ago!"  
  
"Please enough of this. We better hurry or we'll be late for school." Arashi said.  
  
"You go ahead. I don't feel like going today." Kamui finally walked out the door ignoring his food.  
  
"What's his problem?" Sorata scratched his head dumbfounded.  
  
"I'm sure he's just very tired from his recent fights. He'll come to his senses soon enough." Arashi reasoned.  
  
[Why didn't I think before I speak? I should have listen to that voice inside of me.]  
  
Kamui walked the empty streets. He found out that all he could think about was his former best fried. Strangely enough, his own instincts were leading him to Fuuma's place. He opened the door and went inside. There, Fuuma greeted him.  
  
"Welcome Kamui I was expecting you."  
  
"You were?"  
  
"Of course! I always knew your heart would return to me. I relentlessly wait for you and I was surprised you came sooner than expected."  
  
"That's true. Today I can't think of nothing else except you. I was even mean to my friends and left them all at once."  
  
"Yes I do believe you but I should test your loyalty further. Therefore, I shall ask you again are you willing to side with me as a dragon of the earth?"  
  
"Yes I will. I see your philosophy now, Fuuma. As long as I can be with you nothing else matters. Our relationship is more valuable than this godforsaken world."  
  
"Excellent! This is working better than I thought."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing I said your change of heart pleases me."  
  
"Fuuma!" Kamui ran into Fuuma's arms and embraced him.  
  
"I missed you a lot Fuuma!"  
  
"I missed you too Kamui." Fuuma stroked his back to comfort him.  
  
"So what am I going to do Fuuma?"  
  
"Tell you what, why don't you go to my room and I'll catch-up. I've good something to show you there."  
  
Kamui giggled a little and proceeded at Fuuma's room. Fuuma grinned back at him.  
  
[I must be stupid, I must be crazy I must be out of my mind, to say those kinds of things I said last night.]  
  
"So you think all of this will work?" Seishirou said from behind the shadows.  
  
"Of course! It's even working better than expected."  
  
"You would say that."  
  
"You would too. It's the perfect plan. This fine object allows it to be so and so far it hasn't failed. That is enough proof for me." Fuuma turned to the mirror and stroked it.  
  
"You know you shouldn't rely your desires on such sorcery. Take it from the one who already mastered it."  
  
"Say what you want assassin but I'm not giving this up just yet."  
  
"Do as you please then. It is beyond my reach." Sakurazuka disappeared from the very shadows he emerged upon.  
  
[Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall, you don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all.]  
  
"You know your comrade's right. Even though I don't like all his resents, I'd say you should follow his advice. You can't control the boy all the time." The mirror said suddenly.  
  
"I can't believe even you tried to oppose me as well! Besides I'm not controlling him I'm only motivating him of his innermost desires."  
  
"Oh sow now it was his desires and not yours you try to motivate."  
  
"Shut up! I don't need your judgment. I didn't ask for your help just to criticize me. Remember that."  
  
Fuuma walked away and proceeded to his room after Kamui. Even though he expected, he was surprised to see Kamui sitting on his bed smiling. Kamui was just too adorable to look at. Fuuma went up to him, carefully laying him down. He slightly pinned Kamui onto him. He began toying with Kamui's shirt.  
  
"Uh…Fuuma what are you doing?" Kamui cocked his head in curiosity.  
  
"Something nice. Just lay back and leave the rest to me."  
  
Kamui shrugged and so Fuuma continued. First Fuuma opened the first button and tugged Kamui's shirt exposing the boy's tender neck. Fuuma kissed Kamui's neck and tasted the sweetness of the skin. Kamui arched his head back at the unusual sensation he was feeling. Fuuma was delighted by the boy's reaction and continued his ministrations further. He kept going downwards, unbuttoning Kamui's shirt one at a time. He was draping his tongue all over Kamui's body. Kamui moaned with pleasure as he held on the back of Fuuma's neck. He massaged Kamui's body real slow and caressed his nipples. Kamui moaned in pleasure and arched his body more drawing it closer to Fuuma. He was now dipping his tongue into Kamui's bellybutton. Fuuma was pleased to hear Kamui's articulation, as it gets louder by the minute. Fuuma stroked Kamui's length. He started pulling Kamui's pants and tugged along his underwear. With the intense excitement, Kamui began doing the same. They undressed each other. Now Kamui was totally naked and Fuuma only had his underwear. Kamui nuzzled Fuuma's face before could get down again to Kamui's waist and nuzzled his thighs. He found his way through Kamui's erection and began licking it. Before Kamui knew it Fuuma took his arousal in his mouth. Kamui's screams were getting louder and louder and cam be heard through out the building. Kamui felt like he was being swallowed whole by Fuuma's passion. He freely submitted himself to Fuuma now. It the heat of the climax, they heard somebody knocked at the door. Fuuma stopped at his ministrations almost totally annoyed.  
  
"Who is it?" Fuuma sounded almost angry.  
  
"It's me Fuuma-sama. Sorry to interrupt but I have a emergency to discuss with you." Seishirou said on the other side of the door.  
  
"Alright I'm coming." Fuuma returned his clothes to their proper position.  
  
He held Kamui's face very gently.  
  
"Wait for me until I return darling." He leaned forward at Kamui and kissed him passionately.  
  
Kamui smiled at him nodding a little. He stirred himself with the covers into a half-sitting position as he watched Fuuma leaved. He was still weary on what happened a moment ago but he can very much feel the passion running through his veins.  
  
"This better be good Seishirou-san." Fuuma demanded.  
  
" I've been observing the other dragons of the heaven and it seems that they are getting aware of Kamui's er… condition."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes but mind you it can be a threat for us."  
  
"Stop worrying too much Dr. Sakurazuka, everything is going as planned."  
  
"If that is what you say but I still think we should reconsider this."  
  
While Seishirou and Fuuma were arguing, Kamui peered through them still a little shaky.  
  
"Is something wrong Fuuma?" he asked with a croaky voice still tired from the earlier incident.  
  
"No everything's fine Kamui-chan. why don't you go back to bed and rest."  
  
All of a sudden Kamui threw himself onto Fumma with exhaustion and need.  
  
"But I can't Fuuma! I'm so worried about you. I'm sorry but I can't imagine you being hurt."  
  
"It's okay Kamui. You don't have to worry about anything. You and I are going to be fine. Isn't that right Dr. Sakurazuka?"  
  
Fuuma eyed Seishirou while soothing Kamui.  
  
"But of course Fuuma-sama." Seishirou agreed and disappeared again into the shadows.  
  
Fuuma kissed Kamui letting the younger boy melt into the other's arms. What they didn't know was Nataku was watching them behind the pillar. It looked crestfallen watching the person that he knew as his father and the only one who shared his affection make love to their enemy. It felt, as it was about to cry even though it knew it wasn't designed to do so. So it finally decides to do action. It would not let it's beloved's nemesis get in the way.  
  
[Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me and bring my baby back to me.]  
  
Back in the busy streets of Tokyo, Subaru wandered with the faceless crowd. He contemplated about time. Things that happened in the past, happening in the present and will happen in the future. It depressed him more to think about it but there was nothing else he could do. Fate has already been decided. Then, he stumbled in a startling discovery. He thought he saw Sakurazukamori with the people he disregarded so much. Subaru thought it was some kind of mirage, an illusion he conjured himself to suppress his dying emotions. His eyes widened as Seishirou signaled his hands for Subaru to follow him. Subaru hesitated for a while but his anxiety and curiosity got the better of him. He followed Seishirou into a dark alley. There he stood in front of him with the same cherry blossom scent they were both familiar about. Deep in his mind, Subaru thought there would be trouble coming. He always expected trouble whenever Sakurazuka was involved especially when he comes so unexpectedly.  
  
"I see you haven't forgotten about me, Subaru-kun." Seishirou sounded in a deceitful voice.  
  
"What do you want Seishirou-san?"  
  
"You know what I would really want? To pin you down this very moment and bind myself to what's mine for all eternity. You know what that means don't you?"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
Seishirou chuckled at Subaru's fearful expression as he arched himself getting ready to attack.  
  
"I was only kidding. You were always so frantic Subaru-kun. Did you really think I would kill right now? It's not time yet and besides it wouldn't be fun to destroy your beautiful body just right now."  
  
Sukurazuka's laughter rang all over the alley as he watched Subaru gritted his teeth with anger and frustration.  
  
"Enough of the jesting, I'll go straight to the point. Your Kamui-chan is with our Fuuma now and do you have any idea what's happening to him?"  
  
Awful thoughts started to cloud Subaru's mind. What if Kamui was hurt and is now being tortured or worse! He would not let that happen.  
  
"What have you done with him?" Subaru demanded.  
  
"Hold on onmyouji! As you have known me, I easily get bored so I would tell you where the boy is for a price."  
  
"What price?"  
  
"Oh you know very much what it is." Sukurazuka smirked.  
  
He went up to the Subaru cornering him. He trapped Subaru as he tried to cringe out of Seishirou's grasp. He didn't resist that much though because he worried about Kamui too much.  
  
"Fine. Just don't hurt Kamui."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"And promise to tell me what happened to him."  
  
"I give you my word. Just one night my love."  
  
Subaru nodded with his eyes tightly shut. Seishirou pulled him from the alley taking him to some secret room. As soon as they got there, Seishirou firmly pushed Subaru down the bed. Subaru gasped at the sudden movement. Seishirou stated opening the buttons on Subaru's shirt. He tensed as Seishirou continued his actions. Seishirou laughed at the onmyouji's reactions.  
  
"I told you, you should try to relax. You're getting too hectic you're all worked up! And there's no better way than this."  
  
Seishirou moved his hands all over Subaru's body. Subaru tried his best effort to calm down but after all these years, somehow Seishirou's touches made him intense. He tried to brake free a little but then Seishirou jerked forward forcing their lips to meet in a deep kiss. Subaru shut his eyes and clenched the sheets surrounding him. He couldn't understand it but when he listened to himself whimper, he realized every part of him wants Seishirou very much. Even his logic was telling him to give in. Since he could no longer fight it, he gave in. He wrapped his arms around Seishirou's neck as Seishirou licked his neck. He moaned a little still trying to keep silent.  
  
"I was right. You haven't change. You still want me that much."  
  
He removed both his pants and Subaru's. And searched his way to his rear. He thrust himself too him as Subaru's eyes widened with both pain and pleasure. Seishirou kept on kissing Subaru until his whole body was limp with satisfaction. Both Subaru and Seishirou lay panting on the bed entangled unto each other.  
  
"Yes some things will never change." Seishirou snickered unto Subaru.  
  
"You had your fun so tell me what happened to Kamui." Subaru demanded.  
  
"Not yet I haven't heard your say yet."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Tell me onmyouji, what do you think of what we just did. It goes the same for the other things we did last time. Be honest now." Seishirou tugged Subaru.  
  
"It was…nice." Subaru almost felt his lips curling into a smile.  
  
"Is that so?" Seishirou's eyes glittered fondly.  
  
"But I totally got over that so where is Kamui?" Subaru said quickly turning light pink.  
  
"I see. As agreed Kamui is with Fuuma and I might say he got a little change of heart."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Kamui decided that friendship is more important than fate so he joined us."  
  
"He did!"  
  
"Yes and may I add that he's very happy with his friend. I kind of got jealous with Fuuma-sama that's why I decided to come to you. "  
  
Subaru looked down at this losing hope. Then Seishirou cupped his chin.  
  
"Remember one thing though, things aren't always what they seemed. Have you ever heard of the mystical mirror that lets you see what you desire and grants wishes?"  
  
"Oh no!" Subaru quickly stood up the bed and dressed.  
  
Then just as Subaru was hurrying Seishirou pulled him to bed and devoured his lips into a kiss. Subaru was startled and melted at the warm touch. Them Seishirou let go.  
  
"Now you may go."  
  
Subaru continued dressing. Seishirou lay back and watched as he puts his pants on.  
  
"Subaru-kun." He said lazily.  
  
"Yes Seishirou-san?" Subaru looked back at his drowsy lover while buttoning his shirt.  
  
"Let's do this again sometime."  
  
Subaru turned away to hide the redness in his face.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Because you're mine."  
  
"Oh." Subaru said silently and was about to leave  
  
"I love you Subaru." Seishirou said before Subaru walked out the door.  
  
Subaru paused for a moment stricken by Seishirou's words. Then he continued to walk away.  
  
'I love you too Seishirou.' Subaru whispered in his mind closing the door behind him.  
  
Seishirou relaxed in the bed and began to smoke his cigarettes. He smiled when he somehow heard Subaru's thoughts.  
  
[Why did I let you walk away, when all I had to do was say I'm sorry.]  
  
   
  
In Fuuma's domain, Nataku continued to spy on Fuuma and Kamui. Fuuma got an important phone call and left Kamui. Fuuma gave Kamui a quick kiss before he left. Kamui waved at Fuuma as he left. Nataku decided to come out of its hiding.  
  
Kamui blinked curiously at the bioroid. It looks as if it was mad with Kamui with small teardrops from its eyes.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Kamui asked concerned.  
  
"Because you stolen my daddy away from me!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't know your daddy."  
  
"Fuuma-sama. You took him away from me."  
  
"You must be mistaken. Fuuma has no son. He isn't married yet."  
  
"Fuuma-sama took care of me after they made me."  
  
"Oh. Aren't you one of the dragons of the earth?"  
  
"Yes an you're not. We were just fine until you came here so now I'm going to take him right back from you!"  
  
The devastated bioroid cried and left Kamui to control itself from releasing his power against him. Kamui felt real guilty on what the bioroid just told him. He felt he wasn't good enough to fit in not with all what he had done to Fuuma. He realized how much he along with others close to him suffered. He left the compound and roamed the streets. At that time Satsuki passed by to ask Fuuma regarding their plan. She saw Kamui scampered almost crying and wondered what happened.  
  
[I let my pride get in the way? Now in the heat of the moment I was to blame.]  
  
After some time, Fuuma returned at the building. He looked for Kamui but couldn't fine him anywhere. He accidentally bumped Satsuki who was looking for him.  
  
"What are you doing here Satsuki?"  
  
"I was looking for you. I was going to ask you something. Is there something wrong?" Satsuki determined from Fuuma's troubled expression.  
  
"Have you seen Kamui?"  
  
"You mean the boy? He just left a while ago. He was in a hurry and pretty depressed too."  
  
Fuuma was downcast and rubbed his face against his hands. Nataku was spying on Fuuma again and he felt ashamed that it was its fault Kamui left. The bioroid went out of its hiding to confess his guilt. It gushed over Fuuma sobbing miserably. Fuuma and Satsuki gasped at the bioroid's surprising move.  
  
"I'm so sorry Fuuma-sama! I didn't mean to. If I knew you'd be sad when he leaves, I shouldn't have spoke so harshly to him. Please don't get mad at me! I only did it because I thought you're going to favor him and I'll be ignored. I swear I won't do it again!" Nataku mopped on Fuuma's shoulder and Fuuma stroke its hair to comfort the new found feelings.  
  
"It's okay Nataku. You don't have to cry. Just because Kamui is now one of us it doesn't mean I'm going to ignore you. I love you both. Besides he'll return soon."  
  
Fuuma kissed Nataku's forehead and rocked it until it stopped crying.  
  
[I must be stupid, must be crazy must be out of my mind, now in the cold light of the day I realize.]  
  
 Kamui walked along the busy streets of Tokyo thinking of what he had just done. In his contemplation he heard a cheerful voice calling his name. He turned around to see the sprightly Yuzuriha smiling at him with his companion Inuki.  
  
"Hello Kamui-chan, it's so nice to see you!"  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey are you okay now? You seemed pretty upset this morning."  
  
"Yeah I guess. I just wasn't myself this morning."  
  
"You look so sad. Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing really. It's just that I'm having trouble deciding on a few matters."  
  
"Well you look still gloomy so why don't we have some ice cream. It's my treat!"  
  
Yuzuriha pulled Kamui's hand to the nearest ice cream parlor trying to cheer him up. Yuzuriha knew Kamui had a big problem so she was willing to try her best to help out. They took a seat and Yuzuriha took a peak at the counter for ice cream.  
  
"Yum! They all look so delicious! What do you think Kamui?"  
  
Kamui stared at the wall his mind still focused on something else.  
  
"Kamui?"  
  
Kamui was startled bringing back his senses when Yuzuriha tried to confirm with him.  
  
"I'm sorry Yuzuriha what were you trying to tell me?"  
  
"I said would you like something?"  
  
"It's okay you can choose for me."  
  
Yuzuriha shrugged and ordered her favorite Haagen-Dazs cookies and cream ice cream. She brought the ice cream over the table giving the other bowl to Kamui. She took little nibbles on her ice cream but she was bothered by Kamui's irresponsiveness.  
  
"What's the problem? Do you want to tell me something?"  
  
 Kamui shook his head.  
  
"Come on Kamui, I won't force you into telling me anything but this won't do you any good either."  
  
Kamui looked down at his ice cream bowl with shame.  
  
"Its just that I don't know what to do anymore. There's this person who I really want to be with but someone said I'm just a bother to that person. Now I can't get that person out of my mind. I'm so confused."  
  
Yuzuriha sympathized with Kamui instantly and Inuki whined beside his mistress.  
  
"It must be really hard for you to be in this disposition. I may not understand your whole sadness but let me tell you I commiserate with you truly."  
  
Yuzuriha's sad expression returned to her normal cheerful self.  
  
"You shouldn't give up you know. Even though you're in a tight spot we're still here for you. Sorata, Arashi, Subaru the others including myself, were your friends and we'll do all we can to help you. So smile now and don't worry too much. If I know correctly you're going to solve your problem without breaking a sweat and we'll be right behind you. Don't you forget it!"  
  
Kamui smiled back at Yuzuriha totally uplifted by her words. He decided to head back to Fuuma's place to confirm with him.  
  
"Thank you Yuzuriha I won't forget what you told me."  
  
"You're welcome Kamui-chan! Give Inuki some credit too. Believe it or not he was the one who taught me a all of this."  
  
"I have to go now. I have to see someone."  
  
"A girl?" Yuzuriha teased.  
  
"No my friend."  
  
Kamui waved his hand taking a pint of ice cream and left the parlor. When Yuzuriha was about to wave her hand, someone tapped her from behind.  
  
"Hi there Subaru! I'm surprise to see you here!"  
  
"Sorry to startle you Yuzuriha. Have you seen Kamui?"  
  
"Yes. He was with me until you've arrived."  
  
"Is that so. Have you noticed anything strange about him."  
  
"Not really why?"  
  
"Come with me to Hinoto's shrine and I'll explain everything."  
  
[Mirror, mirror hanging all the wall, you don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all.]  
  
Kamui hurried back in Fuuma's place bringing along the ice cream. He opened the door and was shocked to see Nataku in Fumma's arms. His jaw dropped as well as the ice cream in his hand. Both Nataku and Fuuma turned to see a shocked Kamui with tears streaming from his eyes. Before Fuuma could reach up to him, Kamui ran upwards the building. Fuuma ran after him and Nataku followed afterwards. Kamui reached the roof planning to jump the high building. He breathed deeply taking the first steep. Before he could fall in, Fuuma clutched Kamui in his arms. Kamui gasped crying hard. Then he started punching Fuuma lightly.  
  
"Fuuma let me go!"  
  
"No! I'm not going to let it end this way."  
  
"But I'm nobody here. I'm only causing trouble for both your side and mine."  
  
"That's not true! What you saw back there isn't what you thought it was. I care for Nataku because it doesn't understand this fully. I care for you because I love you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"With all my heart."  
  
The two young men backed off the edge of the building. Kamui burrowed his head into Fuuma's chest still crying. Fuuma soothed Kamui while smiling at Nataku. Nataku frowned but felt a little glad at the same time.  
  
"I promise Kamui, we'll be together forever."  
  
[Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me and bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me.]  
  
In Hinoto's shrine, Subaru and Yuzuriha went inside seeing Sorata and Arashi already there.  
  
"Why is everyone here?" Yuzuriha asked.  
  
"Hinoto-hime called for all the dragons of the earth but for some reasons, Karen and Aoki-san couldn't make it." Arashi explained.  
  
"Hinoto do you know what happened?" Subaru asked and Hinoto nodded.  
  
"Okay what's the big secret?" Sorata demanded.  
  
"Kamui-chan is now being controlled by a magic mirror and is now siding with the dragons of the heaven." Subaru clarified.  
  
"That's impossible! Kamui was just with me having ice cream a while ago and he's just the same!" Yuzuriha protested.  
  
"But he did acted weird this morning." Sorata excused.  
  
"That's true." Arashi said.  
  
" And he looked so sad when I was with him." Yuzuriha said.  
  
"Perhaps they controlled Kamui to feel differently somehow." Hinoto reasoned telepathically due to her disabilities.  
  
"That's it!" Subaru exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"Sei… er someone told me Kamui was with Fuuma and chose to side with the dragons of the earth. Maybe they altered Kamui's decision but somehow his personality remained the same."  
  
"That is possible. My sister, Kanoe had a magic mirror and reminded me it was a gift for someone."  
  
"So what can we do about it?" Sorata asked.  
  
"The spell only last for three days." Hinoto said.  
  
"But what if they decided to end the world before the spell is broken?" Arashi wondered.  
  
"They will so we must unbind it before the third day. And that's tomorrow." Sumeragi said.  
  
"The only way to get Kamui back is to reverse the spell with another chant." Hinoto said.  
  
"And I know exactly what that chant is." Sumeragi approved.  
  
[If only wishes could be dreams and all my dreams could come true, there would be two of us standing here in front of you.]  
  
The next day began and Fuuma got access to the shinken. The dragons of the earth planned immediately on destroying the world. Since Kamui was on Fuuma's side, he gained access to Kamui's shinken. The dragons of the earth gathered and had a long talk to discuss the end of the world. In Hinoto's temple, the dragons of the heaven prepared for the incantation, which was led by Subaru. Both opposing sides did their preparations at the same time. After a while, the dragons of the earth gathered at the top of Tokyo tower to do the final bout. The seals got alarmed when they felt the power of the harbingers growing along with Kamui's. The dragons of the heaven gathered and they began the chant summoning their power. While concentrating their power, Kamui felt something strange happening to him. He gasped the moment he felt a sharp pain in his head and chest. Fuuma turned to the boy beside him who had the other shinken.  
  
"What's wrong Kamui?" Fuuma asked worriedly.  
  
"I feel… strange."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I feel something terribly wrong."  
  
"What do you mean? Everything's perfect. Our wish to be together will finally come true."  
  
Fuuma became suddenly nervous because he already had a hunch that the mirror spell was wearing off. Moreover he felt the presence of the dragons of the heaven. The other dragons of the earth felt it too but they did not interfere. Kamui laid down his sacred sword and stopped summoning his power.  
  
"Why Kamui? Isn't this what you wanted?"  
  
"Yes but… it's still wrong!"  
  
"It's okay Kamui. Apocalypse has already begun."  
  
[If you could show me that someone that I used to be, bring back my baby to me.]  
  
The seal's felt the harbinger's power growing so they chanted harder raising their power to the same level. The seals were desperate because there were little time left and Kamui hasn't been able to get his senses back fully. A large explosion covered the Tokyo tower shattering the things near it. In some unknown way, Kamui heard the voices of his friends his real friends without his dark self, governing them. When the dark "Kamui" was about to hit the final blow Kamui blocked the energy with his shinken.  
  
"Kamui, I can't believe you betrayed me!"  
  
"No. If I don't stop you I'm going to betray my real friends including Fuuma. The real Fuuma would never wish for this to happen even if his life depended on it."  
  
The moment Kamui said this, a huge blow of energy emitted from the dragons of the heaven. Back in Fuuma's place the battle reflected in the mystical mirror not long after it shattered into pieces. Kamui had a short battle with his darker self for a while then they stopped. The other harbingers just watched.  
  
"So your spirit as well as your loyalty is strong to defeat the spell. Don't worry we shall not destroy the earth nor kill you just now."  
  
Both Kamui and the dragons of the earth backed off. The dragons of the heaven felt relived to feel Kamui's old self back.  
  
"Let us retreat for now. This is not a good time to destroy the earth." Fuuma ordered and his minions recoiled further.  
  
Fuuma went closer to Kamui cupping his chin embracing him.  
  
"I know both of us won't forget this but as long as our decision is firm, we shall fight each other. Until the last day."  
  
Fuuma went forward closing their mouths into a deep kiss. Kamui's eyes widened and let go of the shinken automatically disarming him in the passionate gesture. Kamui closed his eyes and returned Fuuma the favor. When Kamui opened his eyes, all of the dragons of the earth were gone leaving no sign they were there.  
  
[Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall, you don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all.  
  
Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me and bring my baby back, bring my baby to me.]  
  
Kamui sighed deeply on all this confusion wondering when it will all end. He felt like crying but no tears went out. He got tired of it. Ever since Kotori died and Fuuma became his enemy, all he did was cry. What's done is done. There was nothing else he can do. There was nothing anybody can do but fight this unending battle. Even though Fuuma and Kamui were rivals that time they had the same thought to fulfill their wish to be together forever after all the perplexity without any intrusion whatsoever. At least they hoped for it.  
  
[Mirror, mirror lie to me,  
  
Show me what I want to see  
  
Mirror, mirror lie to me…]  
  
End  
  
___________________________________  
  
Comment: Really old fanfic. Really young and dumb when I wrote this so sorry for its errors and shitty-ness. Still, C&C are always welcomed. 


End file.
